


Break the Surface, Stir the Stars

by moodwriter



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodwriter/pseuds/moodwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened at Sutan’s birthday party goes a bit further when they reach Sutan’s apartment. Sequel to my prompt ficlet <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/832291/chapters/1623230">Coming in pants in public</a>, but can be read separately too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break the Surface, Stir the Stars

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Banner by me
> 
> It’s been hard to write this fic for many reasons. The only reason this story is out now is because @valress made me a beautiful soundtrack (that can be found at the end notes with the gorgeous coverart), and because @aislinntlc and @leela_cat kept me going with their encouraging words. Thank you, bbs. You made such a huge difference. *hugs* @aislinntlc also betaed the fic because she's just awesome that way. 
> 
> This was written for [TJRBB](http://tjrbigbang.livejournal.com/) which is a Tommy/anyone-but-Adam big bang. Adam of course can be part of it if it's a threesome. :)

How Tommy ends up in Sutan’s apartment, sandwiched between Adam and Sutan is beyond him. He remembers dancing with Adam at Sutan’s birthday party, remembers how it was so much more than just a dance, remembers hiding his face in Adam’s neck because he came in public under Sutan’s stare. He remembers all that, but he doesn’t remember the drive here so this might not be such a good idea. 

He doesn’t care, though, because this has become something he wants. 

Sutan has Tommy's wrists pinned behind his back in one hand while his other hand travels up and down Tommy's front. Sutan is breathing next to his ear, whispering sweet soft words like they are a prayer, and Tommy is his deity. 

He almost feels like one because his body is being worshiped, and it's the weirdest feeling in the world. He's never had anyone acting like he's a one of a kind, unique creature. Now he has two people treating him like that. 

It's a little dizzying and a lot shocking. 

Adam hasn't kissed him yet, but he's constantly almost there, touching Tommy's chin and cheeks and eyelids with his fingertips, his body pressed close, but not close enough. Tommy can feel them, but they are still not touching him, just whispers of skin against his own. 

Sutan bites the back of Tommy's neck, his fingers tender under Tommy's chin, guiding his head to the side so Adam can bite Tommy's throat. That's a bit too much sensation, and Tommy wants to grab Adam's jacket and hold on, but he can't because Sutan is still restraining him.

His mind is questioning this, even through the arousal, yet his brain can't come up with one good reason to stop this. Not one. 

Yes, they are friends. They are his best friends. And he's not innocent at all. He knows where this is going to go. He knows he'll end up tied to a bed, fucked six ways from Sunday, and that picture should make him want to end this. But he just breathes through the feelings.

Adam kisses the skin behind his ear, and even though Adam is leaning close, his body is not touching Tommy's. It's frustrating, and Tommy says so, and they both laugh at him, sweet but a bit wicked, too. It's like they know exactly what he wants even though he doesn't know how to make his mind shut up. He doesn't get Adam's knee or his crotch or his chest. All he gets are Adam's fingers touching him everywhere. It's sweet torture, especially since he can't touch in return. 

Sutan bites Tommy's earlobe, and then he hears Sutan and Adam kissing. He wants to see that, wants to be a part of that, but he can't tilt his head in an angle that would allow him to see them, not when Sutan is still holding his chin. 

"I want to see you," he says out loud because not-seeing seems somehow wrong. If he's going to do this he wants to be aware of everything. 

Sutan grabs Tommy's hair and pulls him into a kiss, biting his lower lip, pushing his tongue into Tommy's mouth with eagerness, and then he feels Adam's tongue close to his ear, licking. Adam whispers, "I want you on your hands and knees, baby."

Tommy swallows, his mouth full of Sutan's teasing tongue, their bodies now warm and demanding against him, crushing him, pulling him near, and they are both moving with him in a similar rhythm. 

It's hard to keep up with his inner thoughts when all his blood is rushing down. He's hard against Adam's thigh, and all he wants is to feel. 

Sutan kisses the side of his mouth, then bites his chin, and releases his hands. For a second, Tommy doesn't know what to do with them, but then he turns around and leans against Adam, pulling Sutan closer. "I want you to do whatever you want," Tommy says, looking into Sutan's eyes. He knows Adam is on board, but he wants Sutan to know him well enough too to know that this is real, that even though he's scared shitless this is what he wants right now. "I trust you," he adds, softly, quietly, and Adam's hands around his waist tighten. 

"Oh my fucking god," Sutan whispers, like he wasn't sure before, like it wasn't real. 

"Anything," Tommy says, spreading his legs, and guiding Adam's hand down towards his hard cock. Before he reaches there he stops, Adam's fingertips brushing the head of his cock, playful. "You can tie me, suck me, fuck me, whatever you want. Or you can stop. I can leave with Adam." He hasn't done anything with Adam either, not really, but theirs has always been the crazier relationship. With Sutan it's always been platonic, no matter how much they've loved to cuddle and play life partners. 

"You're killing me," Sutan whispers, his palm cupping Tommy's face. "Are you sure?"

Tommy looks at Sutan, then tilts his head back to rest it on Adam's shoulder. "I don't think there's anyone in the world I would rather do this with."

Adam kisses the side of Tommy's head, then says, "He's ours."

Tommy nods. 

"I want to make him beg," Adam continues, and Tommy squirms in Adam's hold. "I want to fuck him while you're inside him." His whole body hums, satisfied, and he can't open his eyes to see how Sutan is reacting. "Look at him. When do you ever see him so compliant, this infuriating little shit who always talks back." Adam is smiling the whole time he speaks, Tommy can hear it, and his words sound like promises. 

He never gets this. He's willing. He wants Sutan to accept it. 

"You're unbelievable," Sutan says, sounding both shocked and pleased. More pleased, though, Tommy hopes because he really doesn't want to leave. He'll get a lot out of Adam if they go now, but he'll get more if he gets them both. 

Adam takes hold of Tommy's hair, moves his head the way he wants it, and bite-sucks a mark on Tommy's neck. That's going to be there for days, and it makes Tommy's knees weak. He wants them to mark him all over. He wants to be theirs. "Please?" he whispers, his eyes closed, his body moving against Adam's, like they are dancing again. 

Sutan comes closer, kissing Tommy's face all over, then finally staring down at him. "No games, no regrets?" he says, and Tommy nods, eagerly. 

He gets a proper kiss as a reward, slow at first and then almost brutally harsh, Sutan’s teeth capturing his lower lip. Adam matches Sutan in controlling eagerness, and it settles Tommy between them. He lets himself have this. 

Sutan moves back, takes Tommy’s hand and pulls him and Adam to the bedroom. They stare at each other intensely, and it should change something, make things less unreal, but it doesn’t. Tommy wraps his arms around Sutan’s neck because something about this feels so good it’s impossible to explain it. He feels safe. 

Adam hugs them both, and Tommy is between them again, and that’s where he wants to stay the whole night. This is where he wants to belong for the time they have. 

“Oh my god, I love you,” Sutan says, soft and quiet, like he’s afraid to say it out loud. 

Tommy gets that. It’s not easy for him to express this either. “Yeah...”

Adam kisses the back of Tommy’s neck, his touches lingering too. It’s as though they all want this to last. 

They undress him slowly, each taking their turn to remove something off Tommy’s skin, to reveal parts of him, and for the first time ever, Tommy doesn’t care that he’s not perfect. It doesn’t matter because these hands, these eyes, these hearts worship him. 

He gasps when they hug him again, their bodies still fully clothed. He knows they’re not going to take off their clothes, and for some reason, he doesn’t want them to. 

Sutan takes his hand again, looking at him, backing towards the bed. “I want you to... Tommy?”

Tommy smiles. “Anything.”

Sutan looks like it hurts to hear that. “I want you to ride me.” He looks so beautiful saying that, more woman than Tommy has ever seen him, and that twists his mind a little. He thinks about pegging, and how he’s never had a girl who would’ve liked to do that to him. He leans back, and Adam is right there, his hands against Tommy’s heart and hip before the next breath leaves him. 

“Okay,” Tommy says, and Adam bites his ear, playful. 

Sutan sits on the bed, takes off his shoes, but leaves the dress on, and then he moves in the middle of the bed, leaning back against the pillows. He looks nervous all of a sudden even though Tommy is the one without any clothes. 

Adam’s hand against Tommy’s hip burns him, leaves fingerprints, and Tommy wants to tell Sutan that he can mark him too, make him his. 

Adam guides him towards the bed, and Tommy goes willingly. 

Their hands never leave his body, touching him everywhere, stroking his thighs and sides, caressing his chest and stomach, and then Adam’s fingers trace his lips, and he cheekily whispers in Tommy’s ear, “Do you have any idea how many times I’ve wanted to shut you up with my dick.”

Tommy burst out laughing, and Sutan looks at him with bewildered eyes. Tommy is straddling Sutan’s hips, on his knees, Adam behind him between Sutan’s legs, his body so close to Tommy’s there’s nothing between them. 

“You can try now,” Tommy says out loud, still watching Sutan whose hands are on Tommy’s waist, his thumbs digging into Tommy’s skin. 

Adam turns Tommy around, pushes him down against Sutan’s body and walks closer on his knees. Sutan takes Tommy’s hands, and puts them over Tommy’s stomach when Adam opens his pants, looking at Tommy. 

“I’ll be bad at this,” Tommy whispers, tilting his head. “I’ve never done this...”

Adam smiles, touching Tommy’s chin, pulling his mouth open. “I don’t care. It’s you.”

Up close, Adam looks intimidating, but Tommy has no time to be nervous because Adam opens him up, and pushes in as far as he can. Adam takes hold of the head of the bed and fucks Tommy’s mouth with tiny thrusts, letting out grunts and curses, his arms rigid under the jacket. 

Sutan lets go of Tommy’s other hand and then touches his mouth that’s stretched around Adam’s cock. It’s shocking, and it shoots pleasure down his spine, making his dick jump. 

Adam grabs Tommy’s hair, pulls his head back a little, hurting him in a good way. Tommy puts his free hand against Adam’s thigh, but he doesn’t try to stop him, just control him a little so he knows how deep the next thrust is going to be. His throat hurts, his whole body needing more contact, but he’s mesmerized by the look he’s put on Adam’s face. Adam is debauched, his eyes dark, his mouth slightly open, like he can’t believe this is them.

Sutan puts his hand around Tommy’s throat, and that makes it a little more challenging. He’s already trying to relax enough to let Adam fuck his mouth deeper, but this... Tommy leans back against Sutan’s shoulder, squeezing his hand, and Sutan strokes his throat a few times, then puts his hand over Tommy’s chest. “Sorry, baby,” he whispers, and Tommy melts in his arms, and the way he softens around the edges lets Adam push in further, and Adam starts to shake, his rhythm totally gone. 

Adam pulls out before he comes, shooting all over Tommy’s face, and Tommy just sits there, taking it, loving it. He wants to be covered in their scent, marked by them. Then, Adam kisses him like Tommy has been gone for a long time, like Adam has missed him. It makes everything so much more, and Tommy kisses back with all he’s got. 

Sutan slides his hands up and down Tommy's thighs, then spreads his legs wide. Adam doesn't stop kissing him, but he shifts a little, his fingers tickling Tommy's inner thighs, his ass, his stomach, but never touching his cock. Tommy puts his hand behind Sutan's head, and turns towards him, to kiss him, to devour him because Sutan is keeping him open, spread for Adam, and that's a little too much for him to handle when it's all so new. 

Adam bites Tommy's neck, licks his nipple next, then follows the trail of hair to Tommy's cock. He doesn't stay there, just licks the crease of Tommy’s hip, and Sutan holds Tommy's legs tighter, spreads them even wider when Adam... does absolutely nothing.

Tommy is afraid to look, but he does anyway because he wants to know what's wrong. He finds Adam staring at him, his eyes black, his hands almost touching Tommy's thighs. "You can," Tommy says, a little uncertain. "I want you to." He's whispering again because he doesn't know what this is. 

"His hands are beautiful against your skin," Adam says, slowly, softly. 

Sutan kisses the side of Tommy's head, stroking his thighs. 

"I don't want to spoil this." Adam lets his fingers sweep over Tommy's hole, and it's breathtakingly intimate. 

"You can't," Tommy says, his eyes focused on everything at once: Sutan's darker skin against his own paleness, Adam's hesitant touches and intense stare, the red sheets beneath them, his cock resting heavily against his stomach. He wants to touch himself, but he doesn't dare. 

Adam puts his hands on Tommy's cheeks and spreads him open, still staring. It's the most vulnerable Tommy has ever been. He wouldn't trust anyone else but these two. 

"Please," Tommy whispers, turning his face away, embarrassed or overwhelmed, he can't tell, but Sutan is right there, his scent surrounding him, and he can bury his face in Sutan's neck. 

The first push of Adam's tongue pulls a shocked sound out of him. He wasn't expecting that. He wasn't expecting Adam's strong wide tongue to feel quite like that against his hole, inside him, pushing deeper.

Sutan presses closer, moves under him, turned on by the sounds Tommy makes on top of him while Adam rims him for the first time, takes him apart with his tongue and then, with his fingers. Adam's fingers are bigger than his own, and they almost hurt even though Adam is careful and takes his time. It's still difficult because Tommy is so tight. 

"God, I want in you," Adam whispers against the skin of Tommy's inner thigh, biting it, then licking it, two of his fingers pushing in and out of Tommy's body. Tommy can't stop moving his hips along with each push, relaxing more and more as Adam gently opens him up, makes him ready for them. 

It takes three fingers and a tongue until Adam is satisfied with how open Tommy is, and then he helps Tommy up, turns him around, and lets him lower himself down on Sutan's leaking cock. Adam holds both Tommy and Sutan in place, makes it so, so easy, and when Tommy is bottoming out, sitting on Sutan's hips, Adam keeps Tommy there, whispering sweet things in his ear while holding Sutan's hand against Tommy's thigh. 

Tommy has never felt anything like it, being filled like that, held down like that, and he lets Adam keep him there. He doesn't try to move, just feels Sutan's other hand squeezing his side, nails digging in deep, feels Adam behind him, so close it's almost like they are riding Sutan together. 

"Move, baby," Adam finally whispers, his arm around Tommy's middle, helping him up and easing him down again. 

He can do nothing but shake, his legs giving in under him, his balance totally off. He's not good at this, but neither of them seems to mind. Sutan is staring at him with big beautiful eyes, like Tommy is some kind of a rare treasure. 

And maybe, just maybe, he's beautiful too. 

When he feels like he's close to coming he speeds up a little and right then, Adam puts a flat palm against his back and pushes him down slowly, Tommy’s chest coming to rest against Sutan's. They kiss frantically, Sutan's fingers in Tommy's hair, gripping it hard. 

Adam moves on top of Tommy, holding most of his weight up with his hands, and he bites the back of Tommy's neck, breathing unsteadily. "I want to fuck you too. I want to wreck you. I want to stretch you so open you'll feel us tomorrow too."

Tommy presses his face as close to Sutan's as he can and says, "If you... If you can... Please, yeah... Please."

Adam lets out a hurt sound, like he’s the one who’s wrecked and losing it. He kisses Tommy’s shoulder, then his ear, and whispers, “I might die out of sheer bliss.”

That makes Tommy laugh, and he holds out his hand, hoping that Adam will take it, take the hint. He’ll need something solid if Adam is going to do this. 

“Yeah?” Adam says against his ear, moving on top of him, nosing Tommy’s hair, and then finally entwining their fingers and pushing them against the mattress. Adam moves back as much as he can without letting go of Tommy, and then lines himself up to push into Tommy’s body. 

Tommy can’t breathe at all, and Sutan strokes his hair, his shoulders, his face, keeping him grounded and feeling loved. It’s weird and even uncomfortable, but at the same time, it’s also the best thing he’s ever experienced. 

When Adam is lying on top of him again Tommy finally breathes out because he can feel Adam breathing with him. 

Adam squeezes Tommy’s hand before he starts to move, and Sutan lets out a long strangled groan, like having Adam rubbing against him inside Tommy is too much for him. 

Sutan and Adam shower him with kisses and gentle touches, and it’s such a contrast to the way Adam is moving now, fast and somehow unrelenting. 

Tommy is squashed between them, so hot and sweaty, but he can’t care. He just wants to let them do whatever they want because he feels like floating. He’s close to shutting down completely, so exhausted, and all he can do now is take what they give, lying there like a ragdoll, spent. 

“You...” Adam breathes into his ear. “I can’t... You feel too good.”

Tommy squeezes Adam’s hand, and he feels Adam stop, feels everything stop, and then both Adam and Sutan throb inside him, their hips jerking. They are moaning, and he can’t believe he’s the reason for that, for their slight insanity. 

They don’t move for a long while, their cocks still inside Tommy, stretching him more than he’s able to take. He fears for the loss of the fullness, though, like it’ll be a phantom ache inside him from now on. 

He’s still hard, still aching for release, but he can’t come, the overstimulation messing with his system. His toes curl when Adam moves on top of him, adjusting his position but not pulling out. “I want to keep you here,” Adam says, sounding delirious. “I want to stay here and fuck you again when I can.” 

Tommy just squeezes Adam’s hand again because he doesn’t have words. He doesn’t have anything. He’s not even a person right now. He wouldn’t mind them pushing him over his limits, though. 

Sutan groans under them. “I can’t breathe,” he says, laughter in his voice. “You’re too heavy.”

Most of Adam’s weight is still on his arms and legs, but Tommy is dead weight and even if he’s skinny he’s not weightless. 

Finally, Adam moves back on his knees, pulling out of Tommy, but then holding his cock head against Tommy’s entrance. He pushes in again, then pulls out, spreading his come all over Tommy’s ass. 

Tommy shivers because he’s just too sensitive right now, so close to the brink and not going over it. 

“You didn’t come,” Adam says, still playing with Tommy’s stretched hole, his fingers spreading Tommy open around Sutan’s cock that’s finally slipping out too. Adam leans closer and blows on his skin, squeezes Tommy’s balls, and pulls Tommy’s cock back. 

That is too much, and Tommy whines against Sutan’s chest. He feels Sutan stroking his back, brushing his fingers over Tommy’s spine. 

“Does it hurt?” Adam asks, barely jerking Tommy off, his touch light but not teasing.

Tommy nods, and Adam lets go of him, lifting his hips to ease his cock back between their stomachs. “We’ll get back to that later then.”

Tommy sighs, relief and disappointment battling inside him when Adam’s fingers return to his hole, spreading him again. “You’re so full you’re leaking.” Adam sounds mesmerized and that’s probably the only reason Tommy isn’t embarrassed when he feels come leaking out of him, making his balls wet. 

“I want to lick you clean.” Without waiting for a permission, Adam licks Tommy’s balls, then moves up, licking his hole too, his tongue wide and relaxed and so, so wet. Tommy squirms, and Sutan takes hold of his hips, keeping him still. 

“Thanks,” Adam says, and then continues to lap at Tommy’s sensitive skin. 

“I can’t... Adam... please, too much.” He grabs at Sutan’s shoulders, grounding himself with that strong hold. 

“You can. You’ll come. You might even come from this, or from that blowjob Sutan is going to give you when we get in the shower.” Adam fingers him then, and it makes his hips jerk, makes his cock rub against Sutan’s stomach and the dress he still has on, and he can feel his orgasm build up. 

“Please... just make me come.”

Adam works on him for quite a while, his enthusiasm somehow making Tommy’s ears burn. It’s the total lack of shame Adam has, and how he pulls all those sounds out of Tommy’s throat. He’s butter in their hands, liquid pleasure, and he’s rutting against Sutan now, so, so ready to come when Adam suddenly stops licking him, pulls his finger out, and lifts Tommy up. 

Sutan is staring at them, half hard already, and he sits up, folding his legs under him, and then rising to kiss Tommy. 

Adam has him in a tight hold, his arms under Tommy’s armpits, and his cock is brushing against Tommy’s ass. 

Sutan bites Tommy’s lower lip, then moves to his neck, biting and kissing him. His fingers are squeezing Tommy’s nipples, already hurting him. This is too much stimulation again, and it’s frustrating and glorious at the same time. He doesn’t know how to take it. 

Then Sutan moves even lower, taking Tommy’s cock into his mouth as deep as he can. Sutan sucks him with skill even though the position they are in is not the most comfortable one, but it doesn’t last long. Sutan steps off the bed, holds out his hand, and Adam lets go of Tommy as though to say he should go with Sutan. He does. 

They walk to the bathroom, hand in hand, and Adam follows them, shedding his clothes. 

It’s time for the shower, then, and hopefully for his orgasm, too. 

Sutan and Adam wash him clean all over, their hands lingering, touching him everywhere, and Tommy wonders just how precious he is to them. Then when they’ve finished washing him they focus on his cock, sucking it in turns, and it feels heavenly. He’s barely standing when Adam moves behind him and starts rimming and fingering him again. This time it’s too much, Sutan sucking him off and Adam licking his abused hole, and he comes with a shout, shooting down Sutan’s throat. 

Adam helps him down, sits with him, their backs against the wall. Sutan takes the showerhead, and sits opposite them, keeping Tommy warm with the water. 

It’s a little overwhelming to be the one that gets all the attention. Sutan and Adam are comfortable with each other, and they do kiss and cuddle and have sex when Tommy is between them, but Tommy is the focus of their desire. He’s the one they want. And he’s never been that, not like this, not so intensely, and not for all the right reasons. 

He’s been desired by many people who've thought he’s beautiful or a rockstar or somehow enigmatic. These two love him. They know him. And that makes all the difference in the world. He _knows_ he matters. 

He doesn’t know where this will lead, though. 

“We need to sleep,” Sutan finally says, stroking Tommy’s hair, his eyes soft. 

Tommy yawns, nodding, and they help him up and guide him to the bedroom, wrapping him in blankets and themselves. Even though it’s hot and humid, Tommy is happy to have them near.

The next morning is awkward even though both Sutan and Adam try to make it easy and light. They have experienced such things, these light-hearted sexcapades that lead to nothing but lazy kisses in the morning. 

They eat breakfast, then lie in bed until midday, reading, and it seems to Tommy like they are trying to make sure that he won’t feel weird about the whole thing. If they spend time together that can’t happen, right? 

Tommy sucks at not being awkward when he’s faced with things he doesn’t know. He feels awkward while grocery shopping if they don’t have his favorite brand of bread. 

This, now, is rather disastrous even though he tries very hard to be casual, worldly, easy-going. 

He just doesn’t know how to deal with the fact that they now know how it feels to fuck him. Adam has talked about it in past, has made it clear that if Tommy ever wanted to experiment he’d be a willing participant. He wonders if he’s now something Adam has tried once, something not interesting because he’s been crossed off the list. 

And Sutan doesn’t even know how to hug him goodbye because there could be a kiss too, but then not, and it’s just that - awkward. 

Tommy leaves with Adam, and they all promise not to let it affect their relationship. Sutan and Adam are so eloquent with their words, and it could be so easy to believe them, but somehow Tommy can’t. 

Because he doesn’t know what he wants, or what he should want, or how this could pan out.

It takes them three weeks to get together again. Tommy spends time with both of them separately, but the three of them are too busy to find a suitable moment to meet. Finally, on a Wednesday at the end of June, Sutan and Adam manage to combine their schedules, and they go out to eat. 

The restaurant is huge, but it has tiny nooks here and there that make it cosy. They are guided to a table that’s slightly secluded, but still a part of the larger group of customers. 

Tommy stays quiet for most of the dinner, nodding and laughing and agreeing in all the right places, and to his surprise it feels like them, almost normal - at least until Sutan touches his thigh under the table. Then it becomes oddly erotic, his senses alert. 

It doesn’t take long for Adam to touch Tommy’s arm, then brush his ear quickly, too, and suddenly he feels like he’s being seduced. 

He looks from Adam to Sutan, then back again, wondering what’s going on. Adam leans closer, his voice low when he says, “Say no, and we’ll stop.”

Tommy’s skin tingles, his stomach full of butterflies. “It’s okay,” he says softly. He’s relieved; that’s the first emotion he recognizes. The second is pure joy. He wants them to devour him.

The rest of the dinner is pure torture. They touch him constantly, accidental strokes, deliberate presses of fingers against his bare skin, ghost-touches close to his ear, brushes of his hair. Adam looks like he wants to spread Tommy on the table and rim him right there where anyone could see them, and Sutan’s eyes are so dark Tommy can’t see his irises at all. 

He’s hard in his pants, and when Sutan sneaks a hand over his hard cock Tommy rubs against it desperately, not caring how he looks. He sits close to the wall and Sutan is next to him so nobody sees if he moves just a little. 

“He’s shameless, our boy,” Sutan says to Adam. 

Tommy has his eyes closed because he can’t look at them right now. He doesn’t want the embarrassment that would bring. All he wants is some release. 

“Should I let him come like this?” Sutan asks, his hand stopping, and Tommy bites his lips, keeping the whine in. Sutan squeezes him hard, then moves his hand a little lower, stroking Tommy’s balls, his fingers pressing against Tommy’s hole. “He wants it.”

Tommy grabs Sutan’s wrist, but he doesn’t try to make Sutan do anything. He just needs something because he’s close, and he doesn’t want to draw any unwanted attention to them. Then he feels Adam’s fingers against his lips, smearing blueberry pie there, and he licks the fingers, sucking in one of them.

“We have to take him home,” Adam says, his voice rough. 

Tommy spreads his legs some more, moving his hips very subtly against Sutan’s hand, Adam’s finger still in his mouth, and when he’s right there, almost shooting in his pants, they pull away from his jerking body, leave him hanging, leave him panting, his toes curling in his boots. He presses a hand against his cock, but Sutan pulls it away gently. “Finish your dessert, baby,” Sutan says. “We promise to take care of you later.”

Tommy pulls in a few calming breaths, frustrated and turned on, pleasure and pain wracking his body, Sutan’s promise the only thing bringing him back enough that he can function normally. 

He’s hard when they walk out of the restaurant and go to Adam’s car. He’s hard in the elevator to Adam’s apartment, and he’s hard when they finally pull him into never-ending kisses. It’s like a dance through the apartment, them undressing him, licking and biting his skin, making him moan loud and eager, making him bend. 

They get as far as the big dining room table, and Adam lifts him there, asks Sutan to find the lube, and then they are both fingering him, licking him, then kissing each other, and it’s just more than he could’ve ever dreamed of. 

He’s completely theirs, and they know exactly how to make him beg, how to make him an incoherent mess, and then he’s spread on the table, his legs pushed open as far as they go, Adam inside him, fucking into him, fast, faster, so good there are no words for it. 

Sutan gets up on the table, walks on his knees to Tommy’s chest, and jerks off, his cock so close Tommy can lick the head of it. 

Just when he thinks Sutan is going to come on his face, Adam helps Sutan down and between Tommy’s legs, and then Sutan is pushing in as deep as he goes. It takes all breath out of Tommy, and he just stares at them, reaching out, and they both take his hands, Adam climbing next to him on the table. He lifts Tommy’s head up, and guides his cock in and it’s too good, too perfect, and Tommy comes untouched, whining around Adam’s cock, his hips jerking uncontrollably.

Adam pulls out, his hand in Tommy’s hair, twisting hard. He lets go of Tommy’s hand and jerks himself, his movements shaky, his breaths uneven. When he comes he presses his cock close to Tommy’s mouth so that most of his come slides in, but some of it lands on Tommy’s cheek and chin too.

Then Sutan thrusts against him one more time and comes deep inside him, groaning and collapsing on top of Tommy. He slips out right after, and Tommy feels thoroughly fucked. It’s possible he can’t even stand. 

“God,” Sutan says against Tommy’s stomach. “You’re perfect. So tight, so eager...”

Tommy smiles, licking his lips and swallowing. He’s totally blissed out. 

“Can we just never let him go,” Sutan says. “Like ever. Such a perfect little sub.”

Adam hums, lying down on the table next to Tommy, spreading his arms and legs. 

Perfect, perfect Wednesday. 

“I wanna keep you too,” Tommy says, being way too sincere. He leaves himself open because he’s too tired and happy to keep this hidden. 

“It’s settled then,” Adam says, turning to look at Tommy. “I’ll lock you up and throw away the key.”

Tommy grins, then feels Sutan getting up on the table on his other side. Sutan curls as close as he can, almost sounding like he’s purring. “I’m happy.”

Tommy nods. Yeah, he could learn to live with this.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beautiful soundtrack [@valress](https://twitter.com/Valress) made for me (and look at the gorgeous coverart!!):  
>   
> Here is the download. My personal favorite is My Obsession.


End file.
